Six Months
by your lady of sorrows
Summary: A Ryden story. In case that you're not tired of them. My first FanFic in English ever.


Ryden (Fan Fiction by EnVy)

_Brendon's POV_

"Finally," Ryan sighted as he entered the big hotel room and threw his jacket on the couch. Than he took off his dark blue shirt and threw it there as well.  
"Are you tired?" I asked, following him to the bathroom, which actually was as big as the whole room. Ryan simply nodded, walking to the mirror next to the sink. After one of our best concerts ever, he was still with make-up and that was making him look strange- half naked, dressed only with those tight jeans…and with one of those make-ups he was doing...I could see his eyes looking at me in the mirror. He traced how I'm sitting on the edge of the tub, using it as a chair, and then looked at himself, switching the water in the sink on. Slowly, he started to take the make-up off. I could tell by his movements, that he really is tired. But I… I was tired, but honestly, I was more excited from the concert, so I was sure, that I won't sleep the whole night. And no, do not thing what you're actually thinking!Ryan was completely silent, looking at his reflection in the enormous mirror.  
"Ryro…" I suddenly said, standing up from the tub.  
"Yeah?" he asked, moving his eyes on me, still in the mirror.  
I just got closer to him, smiling with one of those small innocent smirks.  
"Whaaat?!" Ryan laughed quietly.  
"Nothing…" I took a fast look at his already washed face and I couldn't do anything but simply turn my smirk in an actual grin, realizing how pure and beautiful his skin was looking. I stood behind him, giving him a gentle look in the reflection, so he just _had to _turn around, facing me.  
"Are you tired?" I repeated my question from nearly ten minutes ago. This time Ryro turned his head in denial.  
"Well, that's good," I smiled, borrowing my face closer to his," because I really won't like such a handsome boy to be actually SLEEPING next to me…"  
"But it's okay if he's sleeping _with_ you, isn't it?" Ryan laughed, interrupting me.  
"I guess it is…" I mumbled, as I bended my head on one side so my nose accidently was touching his. At that moment Ryan broke the final millimeters of distance and pressed my lips with his.  
"Oh, God…" I murmured as I felt his arms sliding on my waist, under the white shirt I was wearing.  
"Shush!" Ryro whispered with that completely thrilling voice. I gasped and lost my fingers in his soft hair, controlling him, so he couldn't move a single inch and I used that fact to give him the most passionate, long and breath-taking kiss I could. I felt his body was shivering, pressed between mine and the sink and smiled on that.  
"Sweetie" I laughed tenderly, nodding my head as if he was a small kid with good grades in Math.  
"Oh, c'moooon!" Ryan insisted impatiently.  
"Wanna move?" I grinned, pleased with his sudden lust.  
He simply nodded and tied his hand in mine, pulling me out of the bathroom and to the big bed in front of the bathroom door.  
He even forgot to close the tap…

Some bright lights woke me up. I opened my eyes, facing the sunrays and grunted at them. Turning my face to the other side, I saw Ryan still sleeping only a few centimeters away from me. I watched him sleeping a few minutes, following every tiny movement of his eyelids. A few minutes, as I said. And then I just couldn't stand anymore and leaned over his face.  
"Good morning, sunshine," I mumbled grinning. Ryro slowly opened his eyes and smiled sleepily.  
"G'mornin'…" Ryan smiled and immediately got up. He always got up first. And I didn't mind a lot. In fact, I was very happy with him getting up first. It was pleasure for me to just stare at him, following him, completely naked, while he's choosing clothes. I followed him as every morning, than I got up too.  
"Do you know which day is today?" I asked, coming closer to him.  
"8th of November, isn't it?" he knitted.I smiled and looked deep into his eyes.  
"And whaaat happened some time ago?" I continued asking.Ryan started thinking and just when I thought that he won't answer, he grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me closer.  
"I know, I know, sweetie," he almost whispered and kissed me once. "How could I forget?"  
I simply took breath, preparing to give him a big kiss, but he outstripped me.  
"Happy…Six…Months…" Ryan murmured between three absolutely melting kisses. After few more seconds, few more kisses, he stepped back and smiled.  
"They passed by so quickly."  
"Yeah, they did," I nodded with a sense of (poise and rationality…) nostalgia.  
"You sad, honey?" Ryan asked amazed and continued. "They'll continue. Don't be…"  
I simply smiled optimistically and kissed him one more time.  
"You know we gotta go downstairs, don't you?" I reminded him.  
He nodded and walked to the door, waiting for me to follow him.

ps: To be continued.  
ps 2: excuse me for my poor English… ;(


End file.
